Wanting love again
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: This is the sequel that I have written for Roman Holiday. What happens when Princess Ann becomes unhappy because she wants to be with Joe. Will she ever get to be with him? Please read and review thanks.
1. Chapter 1:Wanting him back

**A/N:**Here's the full summery of Roman Holiday so that way you guys aren't lost. Princess Ann is tired of her goodwill tour in Rome so she starts to rebel agents her duties. So she runs away for one evening. However, a shot she was forced to take earlier to get her to sleep starts to take effect, and the princess is soon fast asleep on a bench. She is found by Joe Bradly an American newspaper reporter. He believes her to be drunk so he takes her back to his apartment. The next morning Joe dashes off to cover the Princess Anne press conference, unaware that she is sleeping on his couch! Joe promises his editor that he will get the interview with the princess. To make this short Joe takes Ann to places in Rome and do things she has always wanted to do. At the end Joe and Ann fall in love but Ann realizes that she can't stay so she goes back to the palace.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot.

**There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I now how I feel about you now**

**Miranda Cosgrove- About you now**

* * *

**Wanting love again **

Chapter 1: Wanting him back

It's been a year since Princess Ann and Joe Bradley have seen each other. Ann went back to her country to do her duties as a Princess. Joe left Italy for New York City to further his career as a newspaper reporter.

While performing her royal duties Ann began to miss Joe terribly. More then she ever had before. The love and passion had never left her heart. More then anything in the world she wanted to be with him. Instead of being a princess of an unnamed country (**A/N:** yes in the movie it is an unnamed country)

**Ann's POV. **

I was sitting in the thrown room lessening to the plans for the day. Oh how I hated this part of the day. If you ask me this was the worst part of the whole day.

"Do we have to do this?" I asked with boredom in my voice as I began slouching in my seat.

"Of course we do. It's better to get this done in the morning then later when you're tired after the day's events" my lady in waiting answered looking at me. "Now please don't slouch princesses do not do that".

I took a deep breath then answered in a coma manner "I'm truly sorry" sitting up straight. I felt so foolish it wasn't even funny.

I could hardly take this anymore. I felt like I did a year ago when I was in Italy. Miserable and tired of being a princess. Being told what to do and when to do it. I felt like I was in a gilded cage.

While my lady in waiting continued with today's plans. I blocked her out by thinking of Joe. We had an amazing time together. The day I was with him my problems disappeared. Then I had to go back to my royal duties. I new that we couldn't be together I had my duties to do. What kind of princess would I be if I didn't come back? Not a very good one. But I just wanted to be happy that was all. I'm so unhappy I can't believe I came back. The whole reason why I left was to be happy. Just thinking about those memories made me want to cry.

Before I knew it tears where trickling off my eyelashes and started to run down my face. Without realizing it I began to sob.

"Ann what is the matter? Your not having another breakdown like you did in Rome are you?" my lady in waiting asked putting down her pencil and planning book. She proceeded to put her hand to my forehead to see if I had a tempter.

"No I'm not having a breakdown. I'm just unhappy" I cried as I buried my face into my hands. I couldn't help it I was just so unhappy. But then again maybe I was having another breakdown? I just didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted Joe.

**A/N:**So what do you think? Roman Holiday is a great movie if you haven't seen it I recommend it. It stars Gregory Peck and introducing Audrey Hepburn. Sorry this is a short chapter I figured I would stop here. Please **Review** thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2:Loving her

Chapter 2: Loving her

**Joe's POV. **

I was sitting at my desk working on a story. That was due this afternoon to my editor. I couldn't really focus on the story. My mind began to wonder back to that warm Italian day I had with Ann. That morning I was supposed to have an interview with the princess. But little did I know that she was asleep on my couch.

After making a deal with my editor about how I could get the story. So I took a holiday taking the princess all over Rome. By the end of the day we had fallen in Ann had to go back to her duties as a princess. A year later I'm back in New York with out my princess. I didn't even hear the person that had entered my office.

"Joe, Joe are you there?" asked the voice.

I turned around in my chair to face Irving. "Sorry Irving I was…just thinking" I said leaning back in my seat.

"You miss her don't you?" Irving asked lighting a cigarette.

"A lot" I answered with a sigh.

"Joe she's a princess" Irving said putting his lighter away.

I just sat threw without a word just thoughts and memories.

"Don't worry Joe you'll find her again" Irving added moments later.

Would I find her again? Would we get to be together?

"You're going to turn in that story?" Irving asked looking down at my story that was all over my desk.

"Yaw its due at noon" I answered looking at Irving.

"You might want to get going its 11:55" Irving said looking at his watch.

**My Editors office**

"What's this it's not done" my editor John Johnson said throwing down the story.

I was so caught up in memories that I forgot to finish it.

"I'm sorry sir I was busy doing something else" I answered clearing my throat.

"You've been out of it since Princess Ann left Rome" Johnson said with a frown on his face.

"Am I fired?" I asked. I couldn't afforded that right now.

"No you're fired when I'm yelling much more" Johnson said standing up.

I thanked god I wasn't fired then thanked Mr. Johnson a thousand times for not firing me.

"He's losing it" I heard Mr. Johnson say as I shut the door.

As I was going back to my apartment. I kept asking myself over and over again "Would I find her again?" I looked at my watch it was 12:30 the bar should be opened by now. So I can go drown my sorrows out with a beer. I made my way into the bar sat down and got a beer. Moments later a young man came and sat next to me.

"Hey your the guy who interview Princess Ann right?" the man asked as he downed his liquor.

"Yes why?" I asked looking over at him as I lite a cigarette.

"Oh just asking people are asking if it was you. So I decided I would ask" the man answered.

I sat there for a few more minuets finished my drink and cigarette and left. As I was walking past the calcium where I had first met Ann. I thought she was drunk but it turns out she had received something to make her sleep. I arrived home to an empty apartment like normal. If only Ann could have staid with me then things would be different. How I missed her.

**A/N:**Aw poor Joe. Do you think him and Ann will get to be together? Keep reading it gets better, ha, ha:) Please read and review thanks. Oh and sorry for another shot chapter. The next one will be twice as long. I've just been really busy with other stories so that's why its not so long.


	3. Chapter 3:Please let me go back

Chapter 3: Please let me go back

**There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
that I now how I feel about you now**

**Miranda Cosgrove- About you now**

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. Thank you so much:) This chapters longer then the other two by a long shot:) Oh and I did find something that might give you guys a visual of this movie. Its called Remembering Roman Holiday. The links are (there's three parts) on my page.

If you guys watch this my story will make a lot more since. That is if you've never seen the movie. Just thought I would help you guys out:)

**Warning!**: Just to let you know this chapter is very sad. I thought I would let you know ahead of time.

**Ann's POV.**

I was put to bed because everyone "thought" I was sick or having a breakdown like I did in Rome. I'm just unhappy and a little bit tired. But one thing is for sure I'm not having a breakdown. I shut my tired eyes and went to sleep. I began to dream about me and Joe. It was such a great dream I began talking in my sleep.

Moments later I woke realizing it was only a dream. I began crying because it was just a dream. As I berried my face into my pillow I heard something. Oh no it was my parents. I dried my tears as best as I could before they came in.

"How are you filling my dear?" my father asked.

"Better I guess" I answered looking at my parents. I wasn't sick to began with my parents are just over protective that's all. I'm a Princess not the crown jewels. Well I guess in a way I am.

"You still fill a little warm" my mother said with concern as she felt my not so hot forehead.

Okay that's it I'm fed up with this so I spoke up.

"I'm not sick, I don't have a fever I'm just unhappy" I basically yelled looking at my parents. My parents looked at me with wide eyes. I had never yelled at my parents before.

"Well for you to be this mad you must be very sick" both my parents said at once.

"Uh how many times do I have to say it I'm not sick or hardly tired" I said with some force this time. The next thing I said just came out I didn't even have time to stop it. "All I want is to get out of these four walls. And go find Joe and to live happily ever after" I put my hand over my mouth. I forgot my parents didn't know about Joe. Except at the Royal interview back in Rome.

"Well when did this happen?" my father asked passing about my room.

I could tell they where not pleased not pleased at all. So I choose my words very carefully. If I didn't things would turn out all wrong and then I would never get to see Joe again.

"When we where in Rome. The day that I got out from the palace" I began. I spilled the whole story. What else could I do lie about it and then get in bigger trouble? I don't think so I already did something wrong anyway.

"Oh my god" my mother said with no more words as she sat in a near by chair.

"Is there anything else Ann?" my father asked looking at me.

"No I don't thing so" I answered looking at the ground. Of course I knew better.

"Good you are to never see him again" both my parents said with stern voices.

My head shot up at the sound of those words. No I can't I won't. Of course what other chooses did I have? Run away again like I did before? For crying out lowed I'm 20 years old I should be able to do what I want I'm an adult now. If I want to see Joe then I should be able to.

"No! How can you say that…I love him" I blurted out throwing back the covers. "Plus I'm an adult not a child anymore."

"I'm sorry Ann but you'll have to forget about him. You live under are place you live under are rules" my mother said as she and my father left my room.

I began crying and begging my parents. I new they could still hear me.

"Please let me go back to Italy. Plea- please" I sobbed all the fillings in my heart out. It had all bullited up and finally just burst. I laid my head on my bed and sobbed more.

"No this can't be happening. I'm not letting this happen I'm the princess I should have a say in what I do".

I cried for a few more long and lonely minuets. I thought of an idea I could write to Joe. I remember he told me what his address was so I could pay him back for the money that I had borrowed from him. I went to my desk got some paper and pen.

_Dear Joe;_

_I am terribly unhappy. I want to come back to Italy. Things have just been miserable since I left. My parents know about use. They where so mad they said I couldn't see you ever again. I want to be happy again like I was when it was me and you._

_P.S. I love you with all my heart._

_With all my love_

_Princess Ann_

I put the royal sill on it then asked the maid to see that it got mailed. She said it would right away. After doing that I went back to bed. After crying my eyes out I was tired go figure.

**Meanwhile in Rome, Italy**

The letter arrived in Rome only not to Joe. It arrived to his neighbor. The neighbor saw that it was addressed to Joe so he mailed it to New York City where Joe now lived.

**Ann's POV.**

I was packing my bags for New York City. My parents thought me taking a vacation would get my mind off of Joe. If anything it would make it worse. I looked around my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I had forgotten one thing and that was my heart. That was one thing I would never get back. Because Joe had it. I let a tear roll down my face then left for New York.

**A/N:** Poor Ann. Will she get to see Joe again now that she has to go to New York? Well you'll have to see. I'm writhing the next chapter right now:) Please **review** thanks:)


	4. Chapter 4:Could it be

Chapter 4: Could it be

**There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
that I now how I feel about you now**

**Miranda Cosgrove- About you now**

* * *

**Joe's POV.**

When I got back from the bar I saw a letter taped to the door. It had the some kind of seal on it. I opened it and began reading. The letter was from Ann. She was unhappy and wanted to come back to Italy. Wait Italy I wasn't living there anymore. What would happen when she got there and I wasn't there? I read on Ann was so unhappy that she thought about running away again.

After finishing the letter I sat down and thought. But I couldn't think of anything. Just the thought of Ann being Italy alone…without me. All of a sudden there was a knock at my door. Irving came in very excitedly.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

'This" Irving said handing me a paper.

"Princess Ann is to arrive to New York. Tomorrow on the Queen Elizabeth the II. After telling her parents about the reporter she had met. Her parents thought she could use a vacation to New York City" I finished the article then looked at Irving.

'Here's your chance to get her back" Irving said with a smile.

He was right this time we would stay together forever.

. "Do you think Mr. Johnson will let me cover this story?" I asked Irving looking at the paper again.

"Maybe but your going to have to do a lot of convincing" Irving answered.

"I've got an idea that might just work follow me" I said going to Mr. Johnson's office.

**Ann's POV.**

I arrived to America/New York City on March 20, 1956. As I got off the boat two men in uniform approached me.

"Princess Ann where the service here in the U.S. who will be looking after you" the taller man said with the sandy blond hair.

"Where is your mother and father?" asked the other man.

"They where right behind me" I said looking around. 'There they are " I said pointing to my left.

"Ann you no you're not allowed to leave are sight" my mother said scolding me.

Oh my gosh if I hadn't said it…more like thought it. I'm 20 years old not 8. "Mother I'm capable of taking care of myself" I said with my small accent.

My mother nor father said a word. We got in a taxi…taxi! I remember when I first rode in a taxi. Joe took the taxi because he thought I was drunk. Really I wasn't drunk at all. I was just tried from the medicine I had received earlier that night. Anyway before I start crying again. We made are way to the Stafford estate, where we where staying.

I soon saw something; I thought I would never get to see the statue of liberty.

"Mother, father look!" I said pointing at the big statue.

"Yes dear" my father said with no added emotions.

How can my parents not be existed about this. I mean its New York City. I just sat back and sighed. Fifteen minuets later we arrived to the house. The house was as big as are palace. Stone two and half stories. Gardens with roses and many more flowers. I got out of the taxi and looked up at a window with the curtons blowing in the wind.

"Hope this is to your liking princess" the maid said with a bow.

"It is thank you very much" I said turning around. When the maid left I looked around the room. A white for poster bed was agents the wall. A big walk in closet fit for a princess laugh out lowed. Three windows tow where agents the west wall, the other was on the north wall. A window seat was on the right window. A fire place between the two windows. The room in just one word wow. I looked out a window to see the many flower gardens. On the horizon you could see the tops of buildings. I signed sadly. Looking out and seeing the city. Was really something to see, considering where I come from? There was a small sound that interrupted my thoughts.

"Ann are you settled in?" my parents asked coming into my room.

"Yes I'm moved in" I answered with a weak smile.

"Good now if you would come with us. There's a parade in honor of us" my father said.

"Do I have to? Can't I go shopping or explore New York City?" I asked begging with a puppy dog look.

"No! Not what happened in Rome last summer" my parents said putting down there foot.

I stayed quiet and went down to the car. This was so unfair but there was nothing I could do.

**Joe's POV. at Mr. Johnson's office**.

"Let me get this straight. You want to cover the Princess stay in New York. Because you didn't get the story you said you where getting last year in Rome?" Mr. Johnson asked sitting at his desk.

"Yes sir. I know I can get it this time" answered with pride. But I needed to be careful about this whole pride thing could it could bit me in the butt.

"Oh all right fine. But you have to make sure you get the story this time" Mr. Johnson said finally caving in.

"Thanks Mr. Johnson I said with a smile. "Do you mine if I call you John?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Now I need the story by noon Friday. Is that clear?" Mr. Johnson asked looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir. And don't worry I will make sure I get the story to you" I said going out of his office.

As I got into the hallway I saw Irving sitting with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Did you get the story?" Irving asked getting up from his seat.

"I sure did. Its due noon on Friday. So we need to get to business" I answered going to the front door.

"Well are you going to the parade in honor the Princess and her parents?" Irving asked as he lighted his cigarette.

"I'm going right now. I'm not going to miss this moment" I answered going out the door to where the parade was to be. We got a great spot to take the pictures.

**Ann's POV.**

My parents wanted me to wear something more like a Princess. Then my normal outfit which consisted of a long skirt, with a matching shirt. So I choose a little pink outfit with a small thing of roses. I put my hat on and went to the car.

"Are you ready my dear?" my mother asked getting into a car in front of me.

"Yes mother I'm ready" I answered with a sigh. "I've been ready for a while now" I mumbled under my breath.

"Did you say something Ann?" My father asked looking back at me.

"No father I did not" I answered not with whole honestly.

Moments later the parade started. There where millions of people lining the streets I felt like I was in the Macys Day Parade (I've read about it) the parade was about 15 to 20 minuets long. Not that bad really. I mean all I have to do is sit here and wave and look pretty. So I did with a smile on my face.

There where people yelling my name. I never realized how many people new who I was. At one point I thought I spotted Joe. But how could it be Joe was in Italy. I shook it from my mind and whet on waving.

By the time we where done it was 1:30. I was getting hungry and board. My parents where talking to people I had never seen before. They had a boy with them he looked like he was my age. I wasn't going to interrupt there conversation. So I took it upon myself and went farther into New York.

There where so many stores and things to see. I was taking in the beauty of the city when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry sir I-"I began. When I looked up I saw…

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

Who did I just bump into? I looked up and saw...Was I dreaming this. It couldn't be could it? I didn't trust my eyes until the person spoke.

"Ann is that you?" the voice asked with happiness.

Yes it was the person I was hoping for. it was...

**A/N:**Sorry that's all you get for now. This is all I have written really. Hope its enough for now. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5:It's him

Chapter 5: It's him

**There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
that I now how I feel about you now**

**Miranda Cosgrove- About you now**

* * *

**Ann's POV.**

Who did I just bump into? I looked up and saw… was I dreaming this? It couldn't be could it? I didn't trust my eyes until the person spoke.

"Ann is that you?" the voice asked with happiness.

Yes it was the person I was hoping for.

"Joe!" I said giving him a huge. "I thought you where in Rome still?" I asked looking at him I didn't want to let him go.

"I was but a month after you left I came back to New York" Joe answered. " I couldn't stay in Italy knowing you where back in your country".

"I've missed you so much" I said as tears filled my eyes and trickled off my eyelashes and down my face. I didn't know if I would ever get to see him again.

He pulled me to his chest and told me that everything was going to be just fine, and that he would never leave me.

"Ann don't you worry about anything. I'm right here to pretecte you in anyway"

I looked up into his eyes, I believed him whole heatedly. Before I knew it his lips brushed mine. I didn't want the moment to end. While we where in the moment I heard someone calling my name. No it couldn't be it was my parents. I had finally found him and now I had to leave him. I broke the kiss with a gasp.

"What is it?" Joe asked looking at me.

"It's my parents. Hear the sirens there looking for me" I answered looking around. "I have to leave" turning around and leaving.

"Wait where are you staying?" Joe asked taking my hand.

"At the Stafford Estate. But come when my parents are asleep which would be around midnight" I said as I turned to run. But it was to late my parents had found me.

"Ann Elizabeth don't you ever leave are sight again. Is that clear" my father said with anger.

"I'm sorry I-"I began but didn't finish.

"I said is that clear Ann?"my father said with anger again.

"Yes father I understand" I said looking at the ground. I felt like a child being watched by my parents I was old enough to take care of myself.

"Who is this?" my mother asked looking at Joe.

"This is Joe Bradley the man I told you about" I said introducing Joe.

"So you're the young man who are daughter has fallen in love with" my parents asked looking at Joe waiting for an answer.

"Yes your majesties" Joe said looking at my parents with full honesty.

I just watched as Joe told my parents the truth. What would happen now? Would things ever be the same between us? Probably not.

"Come Ann where late for lunch" my mother said going back to the taxi followed by father.

I stayed behind to say by to Joe. "I'm so sorry I thought they wouldn't notice I was gone" I said looking up at Joe.

"Its okay I'll see you tonight" Joe said with a smile.

"See you tonight then" I said returning the smile. I was about to give him a kiss good-bye, but my parents yelled at me.

"Ann get over here now!"

I looked at Joe with sad eyes then turned and left.

**Joe's POV.**

I had finally found my princess. It took a year but I finally did. As the taxi sped off Irving walked up.

"You okay Joe?" Irving asked. 'Who was that in the taxi?"

"That was Ann" I answered with a smile.

"Really wow she's changed a little" Irving answered with wide eyes.

"I don't think so. She grew her hair back out but that's about it" I answered. "There is one set back though. Her parents don't approve of me. A princess and commoner"

"Like Cinderella" Irving said with a smile.

I just looked at him.

"So what are you going to do about her parents then?" Irving asked.

"Ann told me to come over while her parents where asleep, which would be midnight" I said walking down 5th Avenue.

**A/N:** Aw they finally met. What do you think will happen next? Will Joe and Ann get to be together or will fate tare them apart? You'll have to wait a little while to find out. In the mean while here's a small sneak peak of the next chapter. Also **Review** thanks:)

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

I was reading Wuthering Heights when all of a sudden I fell asleep. While I slept I heard something. I opened my eyes to hear something hitting my window. Then I heard my name

"Ann are you there?" it was Joe.

I went over to the window to see Joe throwing little pebbles at my window.

"You made it" I said with happiness.

"Of course I did. What did you think I had forgotten?" he asked with a smile.

"It did cross my mind. But then again I fell asleep reading" I answered with a laugh.

"I'm coming up" Joe said coming up the vine.


	6. Chapter 6:Midnight visit

Chapter 6: Midnight visit

**Ann's POV**.

I was reading Wuthering Heights. I was at the part where Heathcliff comes back from America and visits Cathy. But all of a sudden I fell asleep. I must have been really tired from the day's events. While I slept I heard something. I opened my eyes to hear something hitting my window. Then I heard my name.

"Ann are you there?" it was Joe.

I went over to the window to see Joe throwing little pebbles at my window.

"You made it" I said with happiness.

"Of course I did. What did you think I had forgotten?" he asked with a smile.

"It did cross my mind. But then again I fell asleep reading" I answered with a laugh.

"I'm coming up" Joe said coming up the vine.

He truly was my knight in shining armor.

"These are for you" Joe said handing me a dozen long stem red roses.

"There beautiful. You're so sweet" I said giving him a kiss.

"So this is what its like to be royalty?" Joe asked looking around the room.

"Yaw but I would rather live outside these four walls" I said with a sigh.

"Then come with me. And we could live happily ever after" Joe said taking my hand.

I wanted to so bad. But I couldn't I was a princess. I was not a regular person.

"You know I would love to. But I-I can't" I cried as tears ran down my face.

"Ann its okay don't cry. Everything will turn out all right" Joe said wiping my tears.

We talked a little while longer, more like hours longer. Before I knew it I was a sleep in Joe's arms. The sun shown through my windows. I opened my eyes to see it was 7:30. Oh my god I had to be down at breakfast by eight.

"Joe I have to get ready and be down stairs by eight" I said getting up and going to my closet.

"I will see you later then" Joe said kissing my forehead.

I walked him over to the window and kissed him goodbye. I watched as he walked away. He turned around and said in a quit voice.

"Till tonight my princess".

I blew him a kiss and went and got ready. I choose a little blue sun dress and a little white hat to go with it. I looked in the mirror and then went to breakfast.

**Breakfast fifteen minuets later **

As I sat eating my breakfast I began humming. My parents looked at me with curiosity.

"Ann is everything all right?" my father asked putting down his fork.

"Yes I'm fine father. Why do you ask?" I asked putting down my glass of orange juice.

"Because you began humming and it looked like you where starting to daydream" my mother said looking at me from the other end of the table.

"I'm just in a good mode I guess. That's all" I said with a smile.

I was so scared that my parents would see right through me. But they didn't at least not right now. I got done with breakfast told my parents that I loved them. Then I went and walked the grounds.

It was a beautiful day out the sun was shining; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The flowers where in full bloom. I began to pick a dozen of them. I didn't even notice that someone had walked up.

"Having fun your highness? It's been long time no see" the strong deep voice said.

I looked up to see Joe standing there.

"Joe what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here now" I said sitting down the flowers and running into his arms.

"I know but I just had to see you" Joe said kissing me. It was like we where the only people in the world.

All of a sudden I heard foot steps. They where getting closer and closer.

"Ann! We told you to never see him again" my mother yelled.

I parted from Joe and looked at mother.

"But mother-"I started mother cut me off and began once again.

"I don't care Ann. Get in hear there is someone me and your father want you to meat" mother said taking my arm. "Me and your father will talk to you later about this matter" she finished dragging me inside.

I looked back at Joe as tears filled my eyes. I knew that when my parents talked about this "matter" that I would never see him again. I knew that for a fact.

"This is Jason Lewis and his parents Mr. and Mrs. Lewis. There the rulers of the kingdom the next village over" my mother said introducing me to them.

"It's nice to meat you Jason and Mr. and Mrs. Lewis "I said shaking there hands. Jason kissed my hand.

"It's nice to meat you as well Ann. I'm sure we will get along nicely" Jason said with a smile.

What is he talking about "will get along nicely" I had just meat him it's not like we where going to be getting married or anything.

"What is he talking about "will get along nicely?" I asked looking at my parents with confusion in my dark brown eyes.

"Well Ann, Jason here is your fiancée" my mother said looking at Jason and his parents.

No what where my parents talking about? My fiancée? my heart was already with Joe not this man I had just meat. He was at least five years older then me. Well so was Joe but that's different.

"My what? No I won't go through with this. My hearts already with someone else" I said running up to my room.

"Excuse us" I heard my mother say as my parents followed me.

I ran into my room and fell on my bed and cried my eyes out.

"Ann that was uncalled for you get yourself back down there and apologies to the Lewis's" my father said coming into my room followed by mother.

"No! I won't, I'm not going through with this" I said lifting my head up and looking at my parents" you can't make me".

"Oh yes we can where you parents" my mother said looking at me with disappointment.

"What do you mean? No you can't" I said sitting up with tears dripping off my face.

"Yes we can and we will" my parents said together then they said what I was fearing they where going to say. "Now that you're engaged you are not allowed to see Joe. What do you think Jason and his parents would say?"

"NO! You can't…you can't. I won't… you can't make me" I sobbed as I began to through a fit like I did in Rome a year ago. This wasn't fair I'm not something my parents can just auction off.

"Ann get a hold of yourself, you're not a child anymore. You're acting ridicules" my father said with anger. He hated it when I acted like this. Which wasn't very often?

"No I won't. You can't make me. I'm seeing Joe rather you like it or not. I don't care what you do" I said as I continued to sob.

"Fine you give us no choice you are confined to this room until further notice. And if you try to escape Leo the head of police will tell me and your father" my mother said leaving the room with father.

I ran to the door but it was to late the door was locked already. I heard my parents telling the officer something.

"Know one is allowed in except us nor is Ann allowed out".

"Yes your majesties" the officer said.

I cried as I sat at my door begging and begging for them to let me out.

"PLEASE…PLEASE LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T KEEP IN HERE FOREVER!" I sobbed putting my head on the door.

"Were sorry Ann but until you come out of this fantasy that you are in. You're going to have to stay in there" my mother said.

I continued to cry. I finally heard them walk away. All I wanted now was to die this wasn't fair. I was being held in my room agents my own free will. Where was my knight in shining armor when I needed him?

I went and sat in the window seat and cried as I looked out the window. I felt like a prison. No I felt like one of those princesses that I had read about in books always waiting for prince charming. Mine was out there I just wouldn't see him until midnight. Which was hours and hours away it was only 11 in the morning. I just rested my head on my knees and cried my eyes out just as I had been moments ago.

"Where are you Joe when I need you the most?" I asked in the wind.

**A/N:** Poor Ann:( Will she get out soon or will she be stuck there forever? And will Joe be able to see Ann with out her parents knowing? You'll just have to wait and find out. Now please press the **Review** button thanks:)

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

As it struck midnight Joe was claiming up the vine to see me.

"Thank god your here" I said giving him a hug.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked looking down at me.

"I'm getting...married. My parents are forcing me to married someone I don't love" I said as tears of pain and sorrow filled my eyes.

"They can't your 20 they can't force you to" Joe said wiping away the tears.

"But in my county they can" I said crying all over again.

"They can't I won't let them"Joe said with confidants. He just held me tightly in his arms and rocking me back and forth.

I closed my eyes and let myself forget the whole day except for this moment. What I didn't know was that my parents where up to my room.

"ANN!!!!!! WE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES TO NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN. Now you give us know other choice you have pushed us to are limits" my father said with anger as he yelled.

**A/N**: Oh cliffhanger! sorry about that I just didn't want to give you guys the whole chapter get:) If you want to find out more please **review** thanks:)


	7. Chapter 7:Misery and Grief

Chapter 7: Misery and Grief

**There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
that I now how I feel about you now**

**Miranda Cosgrove- About you now**

* * *

**Ann's POV**.

I sat in the window seat for hours waiting for Joe. While I waited I heard someone unlock my door.

"Ann come and eat your dinner" the maid said sitting down the plate.

"I'm not hungry" I said still looking out the window at the sun setting. I felt like a princess who had gotten kidnapped and was placed in a room where she was not allowed out. Or like Rapunzel. I was living my very own fairy tale.

"Ann your mother and father said you had to eat something" the maid said.

"And I said I wasn't hungry. Now please leave" I said once again.

The maid left moments later. I didn't touch my dinner at all. I really wasn't hungry just lonely without Joe. As it struck midnight Joe was climbing up the vine to see me.

"Thank god your here" I said running to him giving him a hug.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked looking down at me.

"I'm getting...married. My parents are forcing me to marry someone I don't love" I said as tears of pain and sorrow filled my eyes.

"They can't your 20 they can't force you to" Joe said wiping away the tears.

"But in my country they can" I said crying all over again.

"They can't I won't let them "Joe said with confidants. He just held me tightly in his arms and rocking me back and forth.

I closed my eyes and let myself forget the whole day except for this moment. What I didn't know was that my parents where coming up to my room.

"ANN!!!!!! WE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES TO NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN. NOW YOU GIVE US KNOW OTHER CHOICE YOU HAVE PUSHED US TO OUR LIMITS!"my father said with anger as his face got redder and redder by the second.

Joe let go of me and went down the vine. I watched as he left maybe for the last time.

"Leo bring the iron fence in please" my father said.

A few minuets later him and another man brought in bars and put them over my windows.

"NO! Please take them off ...I'm begging you" I sobbed as I begged my parents I fell to my knees and begged even more.

"Where sorry Ann but you have got to learn someway or another. That life's not fair and that you can't always get what you want" my mother said looking down at me.

"But mother I haven't done anything. All I want is to be happy" I said barring my face in my hands. My parents didn't say a word for a few moments then they spoke up.

"You're going to be happy with Jason" then they left as I sat on the floor in tears.

I sat there for hours just crying and crying I was crying so much I didn't think it would ever stop. How I hated being a princess. I wanted to be a regular person with the person I loved. As the tears kept flowing it began to rain. It was like the angles where crying with me. Then the thunder began rolling in.

I could here my name in the distance. What? My name in the distance what in the world. I looked up to see Joe at the window.

"What did they do?" he asked taking my hand through the clod hard bars.

"They did this so you would stay out and to keep me in" I said looking at him with sad eyes.

"I'm not going to let them do this" Joe said.

"Good luck getting them to change there minds" said as a sob got stuck in my throat.

"Ann I will do what ever it takes to get you out of there" Joe said with seriousness.

Moments of silence went by. Then we heard dogs barking along with voices.

"I heard voices from over here" someone said coming closer.

"GO don't let them see you" I said looking at him. Soon the officers would see him. You could see the flashlights in the distance coming closer and closer.

"I will be back for you" Joe said. Before climbing down the vine he handed me a single red rose promising me that he would be back.

I heard voices coming up the stairs. It sounded like my parents along with police officers.

"Ann was someone up here just now?" my father asked looking at me.

"No father why would someone be up here. After all they can't get in" I said hoping they would by it.

"Oh really wants this then?" my mother asked going over and picking up the red rose.

Oh know I was so scared that my parents would catch Joe that I had forgotten about the rose. Mother looked at me like she knew I was lying.

"Ann stop lying to us. You think we don't know. How many officers do we have to have around this place to get through to you? Or do we just need to go back home and have the Lewis over there?" my mother said as the rose crumbled in her hand.

I just watched with my eyes full of tears, as the rose fell to the floor in peaces.

"No! Mother please don't make me go back home" I begged as my eyes got wide like two marbles along with tears.

"Then stop seeing Joe you know you are not supposed to" my mother said looking at me.

"If you see him again we **will **have to take dramatic measures" my father said with anger. "So don't try are nurves Ann"

My parents stormed out of my room slamming the door shut. I went over and picked up the pieces of the rose and held them in my hands. I cried as the rose buds started to slip between my fingers. That's what was happening in my life I was going to be losing the person I loved if I didn't stop seeing him. But if I stopped seeing him I might just die in the process.

**A/N**: I know it's a short chapter but I've been very busy. I'm also working on a few more stories but I'm trying to finish Once upon a Twilight, so I might not update for a while. So please if you could pass this story on to your friends thanks. Oh and Please review thanks:)

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

It has been three days since I had seen Joe. I had finished Wuthering Hights a day ago I began to get board. So I laid down and took a nap that's all I could do. I closed my eyes and began to dream the dream I had back home. One moment Joe was with me. As he kissed me I opened my eyes to see Jason instead of Joe. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white long dress it was my wedding. No this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be. I awoke with a sake I sat up and saw that my hands where sweaty and cold. I put my hands to my forehead and thought that the dream I just had would be in two weeks. Two weeks and I would be forced to marry this man I didn't even love let alone know. I went and sat at my desk and wrote a letter to Joe.

_Dear Joe:_

_I can't do this anymore my parents are furies about me seeing you. They said if I do one more time for any reason. That they would send me on a boat back home and I would never see you again let alone see the light of day again. I'm so sorry Joe you know how much I love you but my parents just don't see it that way. I'm sorry that I have to do this please forgive me. This is something I just have to do. But I love you with all my heart and always have. You have had my heart from the very start. _

_With all my love and more_

_Love your true love_

_Ann_


End file.
